


We need a title! (At least 1 character long, please.) Start typing for suggestions! Searching... (No suggestions found)

by bhytes



Category: Keeping Up with the Kardashians RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Crack, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Out of Body Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhytes/pseuds/bhytes
Summary: Vanessa Vanjie Mateo and Brooke Lynn Hytes superfan, Kylie Jenner, wakes up as Brock one morning! What will she do, and how will she keep it a secret from Jose?
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, Kylie Jenner/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 1





	We need a title! (At least 1 character long, please.) Start typing for suggestions! Searching... (No suggestions found)

**Author's Note:**

> the shitoris dwells inside of the bussy

Kylie was getting ready for bed when she got two notifications on her phone.

'vanessavanjie liked your photo.'

'bhytes liked your photo.' Kylie's eyes widened and she smiled.

"Travis! Travis!" Kylie ran over to Travis.

"Whassup, babe?" Kylie was so giddy and excited.

"Brooke and Vanjie liked my Instagram post!" Travis was well aware of Kylie's borderline stalker obsession with the two drag queens.

"That cool." Kylie nodded. She hopped in bed and went to sleep to dream about her favorite people in the world.

-

"Brock, get yo ass up we gotta be on set in 20." Kylie slowly opened her eyes and she couldn't believe who was tapping her shoulder. She shot up and looked at Jose.

"OHMYGOD!" She said and smiled but, wait... her voice was... BROOKE?! She ran to the bathroom and squealed.

"You good? You actin weird." Jose asked and Kylie-Brock turned around.

"I'm great, I'm great. Sorry, just feeling excited today!" Jose rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Now get ready foe we get chewed out." Kylie quickly nodded and got ready. They were driven to set and Kylie couldn't stop staring at the love of her life.

"Fuck you lookin at?" Jose asked and Kylie blushed.

"Um... your beauty." She shyly said and Jose snorted out a laugh.

"Whatever you on, I want." They got out of the car and walked on to set. It was more amazing than Kylie could have ever imagined! The went into the Werkroom and Kylie nearly had an orgasm on the spot from the sheer awesomeness of it. All the RuGirls were there! Silky, A'Keria... and the rest! She stood extra close to Jose and he looked at her funny.

"OOOOO GURL! SHE DONE ALREADY DONE HAD HERSES!" Kylie squealed and clapped and ran over to the screen. 

"Good morning queens! Today will BEEF one heck of a day. Holy cow!" The screen turned off and Kylie jumped up and down.

"Are you okay?" Yvie asked her and she quickly nodded.

"Just happy, is all!" Yvie suspiciously nodded and Ru walked in.

"Hello, hello-"

"HELLOOOOO!!!!" Kylie screamed and squealed.

"Uh... thanks, Brooke... well ladies, for the mini challenge you're gonna be eating a burger and drinking a glass of milk as fast as you can!" Jose raised his hand.

"I can't, I'm a pescetarian." Ru signaled for the cameras to stop rolling.

"Okay, fair enough. Looks like you're going home this week." Jose's eyes widened.

"Nonono, it's okay! I'll eat the burger." Rupaul giggled and Kylie was appalled.

"Good!" The cameras started rolling again and the pit crew brought out their meals and they all sat down.

"On your marks, get set, GO!" Everyone started eating and Kylie absolutely destroyed her burger and downed her milk like it was nothing. She loved burgers!

"And we have a winner!" Ru said as everyone else was not even halfway done.

"Brooke, you're the winner. You get to choose teams for the main challen-"

"I CHOOSE VANJIE AS MY PARTNER." 

"Alright then. Now who else is paired up?" Kylie didn't care, she only wanted to be with Jose.

"Um... I give you all the power to team up on your own!" The queens smiled and formed groups.

"Very well! For this challenge, you'll be making garments out of cow hide. Good luck, and don't fuck it up!" Ru left and Jose turned to Kylie.

"Okay, you seriously creepin me out. Where the real Brock go?" Kylie felt her heart stop.

"He's right here!" Jose narrowed his eyes.

"Crack? Is that what you smokin? Crack?" Kylie awkwardly laughed.

"Haha... you got me!" Jose rolled his eyes and they went to an empty table.

"Aight miss costume designer, design us a costume." Shit! Kylie had NO idea how to do this. She grabbed a large sheet of tanned cow hide and stared at it.

"Well?" Jose impatiently said.

"Um... ooo I have an idea! Why don't we just like, pretend we're cows and glue the hides together!" Jose pressed his lips together.

"You possessed by a dumb demon? C'mon, a hunnid thou is at STEAK." Jose said with a giggle, but 100 grand was mere pocket change for Kylie.

"No, I'm serious. No one else will do it, we'll stand out!" She said with an excited smile and Jose sighed.

"If this backfires, I'm telling the crew you smokin crack." Kylie nodded and they got to work.

-

"Brooke and Vanjie, you really got us in the MOOd. Condragulations, my dears, you are the winners of this week's challenge." Ru said and Kylie high fived Jose. Once they got back to the hotel after eating dinner, Jose checked his phone. (pretend they can have their phones.)

"Huh, Kylie hasn't posted anything today." Kylie's eyes widened.

"Maybe she's out with Travis." Jose nodded.

"Yeah, maybe." Jose took off his shirt to change into pajamas and, shit! Kylie shouldn't be getting horny over another man, she had her Travis! She felt her jeans tightening, was this... a boner?

"Like whatchu see?" Jose asked with a smirk and looked at Kylie's crotch.

"Maybe." Jose softly laughed and kissed Kylie.

"Why don't we... unwind?" Jose suggested and Kylie knew what that meant.

-

After getting 'her' dick sucked and getting fucked in the ass, Kylie was shaking under the covers from how intense her orgasm was. Coming as a guy was WAY better than as a girl, it was so much more pleasurable and intense!

"For real though, you okay?" Kylie sighed.

"I have something to confess." Jose sat down next to her.

"I'm listening." Kylie bit her lip.

"I'm... I'm Kylie Jenner. I woke up in this body this morning, I don't know how it happened, but I did," Jose stared at her blankly before laughing.

"You CRAZY crazy." He got up and brushed his teeth and Kylie lied there, speechless. She ended up falling asleep in Jose's arms after a while, wondering what the actual hell was going on.

-

"Baby? Time to wake up, I made us breakfast." Kylie slowly opened her eyes and Travis was standing over her.

"Travis!" She sat up and hugged and kissed him. She was glad to be back in her own body, but how did she get into Brooke's?


End file.
